Warioware Glithy Movie: Lots of Superstar/Credits
Full Credits for Warioware Glithy Movie: Lots of Superstar. Logos Opening WARNER BROS. PICTURES Presents In Association with BRON CREATIVE A LuKAIN ANIMATION / WARIOWARE STUDIOS Film Warioware Glithy Movie: Lots of Superstar Closing Directed by DAN SCANLON Produced by CHRIS LuKAIN, p.g.a ALEX JONES Executive Producers ALAN DARLINGTON-WILLIAMS CHRISTOPHER RUBETZ Co-Directed by ALEXANDER WILLIAMS Based on the Characters by WARIOWAREGLITHY4 and SMG4 Music by JOHN DEBNEY Edited by LARRY DARLINGTON-SMITH, a.s.c Associate Producer JAMES HUDSON Production Designer KEVIN MILLER Visual Effects Supervisor ROBERT EVANS Director of Animation OLIVER KEY Head of Story JOE PARTIO Head of Character Animation REX GOLDBIREG Head of Layout TONY J. BURIOS Art Director ANDY WINSKILL Dance Sequence Director JERMEY MILLER Directors of Photography CALEB DESCHANEL MARTIN HALL Production Manager ALEXNDER-DARLINGTON LEE ARTISTIC SUPERVISION Supervising Animators Dave Blais Derek Esparza Robin George Julie Bernier Gosselin Min Hong Jeff Panko Dylan Reid Humberto Rosa Philip Rudolph Earl Brawley Tim Kallok Rohini Kumar Robert Lehman Daniel Pozo Philip Rudolph John Vassallo Kesley Wagner Head of Lighting TOM JOHNSON Lighting Supervisors MARK ROMEO ALEX MILLER STEVE EIDING Modeling TOM WISLER Surfacing ELLIOT WISER Animation REGGIE MILLER Effects KEVIN GODRICK Sound Designer RANDY THOM Crawl Art Supervising Sound Editors THOMAS JONES ROBERT W. KINGS Post Production Designer JESSIE DAYTON Shot Production Manager MICHAEL WALSH Visual Consultant GUILLERMO NAVARRO, a.s.c Animation Supervisor ANDREW R. JONES Animation Designed by LUQMANDEVIANTART2000 Cast Lots of Character Voices Additional Voices ERIC JACOBSON STEVE HUBER ALEX JONES DAN SCANLON ALAN DARLINGTON-WILLIAMS MATT PLUBER KEVIN HALL FRANK THOMAS MARK SMITH SETH ANDERSON BOB HALL JACOB MILLER SIMON PETERSON-LEE BRUCE MILLER KEITH SMITH MARTIN W. SMITH HARLOD WILLIAMS ROBERT P. HALL Casting by GRATH MILLER, c.s.a Stereoscopic Production Supervisors ERIC NALE ADAM VETIGO Digital Production Managers MATT STONE BRIAN MILLER Story Editorial Art Development Modeling Surfaing Camera & Staging Character Set-Up Animation Crowd Animation Characters Matte Painting Effects Lighting Compositing Rendering Production Stereoscopic 3D Post Production Music Technology LuKain Animation Studio Team Administraton Business & Legal Affairs Consumer Products Craft Services Development Education Facility Operations Finance Global Operations and Information technology Home entertainment and Digital Strategy Human resources Markenting University And Archives Publicity Promotional Animation Render and Sales & Marketing Safety And Security Technology Intivianes TV Sales And Distribution Production Babies Special Thanks Songs Soundtrack Available On Produced studio in association with LuKain Animation Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Copyright 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc., LuKain Animation and Bron Creative USA Inc. All Rights Reserved. Warioware Studios trademark Copyright 2013 LuKain Animation trademark Copyright 2001 This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. In Memory of Stefan Walline Closing Logo Category:Credits